


I Will Not Break

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: I'll Survive, Paranoid [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Character Death, Feral Sidon, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Part two of I Will Not Bow.Sidon's POVTags/Triggers from before still count!





	I Will Not Break

Sidon sighed, idly tapping his claw against the table. These meetings were so boring, all the same politics. Zelda blathering on about trade between Hyrule Castle and the Domain. The elders had to make things difficult as always. So, Sidon focused on his connection with his mate.

He had to smile to himself when he felt Link was almost to Lanayru. His little pearl made him the happiest creature in the realms when he agreed to bear Sidon’s mark. Though Link couldn’t feel the connection as strongly as Sidon. They had tested it, finding out Link stopped feeling the bond when he was in distress, though he certainly could project what he was feeling to Sidon. A set back, but one Sidon refused to let his Hylian feel down about. It wasn’t his fault.

As suddenly as a happy wave floated between the bond, it morphed to surprise, then panic, then nothing. Sidon frowned and stopped his tapping. Link was…Moving the opposite direction? Sidon sent his concerns through the bond, his frown deepening when he got nothing in return. Link was moving quickly, somehow already at the Great Plateau.

“Prince Sidon?”

Sidon snapped out of his thoughts. The council was looking at him, his father seemed to be the only one concerned.

“My son you are never this distracted during these meetings. What is troubling you?” Dorephan searched his son’s face for an answer since Sidon seemed incapable of answering, but the glossy look in his eyes told the king that something was definitely amiss.

Sidon stood quickly. “I must be excused. My apologies.” He bowed and quickly left the meeting, ignoring Zelda calling his name. Sidon found Bazz first, motioning for him to follow.

“Gather the strongest troops we have Bazz.” The growl in his voice made the black Zora blink in surprise.

“Right away sir. May I ask the reason for the urgency?” Bazz kept up the quick pace of his prince as they reached Mipha’s statue, pausing when Sidon did.

Bazz watched as Sidon snapped his head to the southeast and his pupils contracted to slits, making the Zora gulp slightly. He’s only seen this look on Sidon’s face a few times, all involving Master Link…

“Quickly Bazz….We need to leave. Now.” There was authority in his voice, and Bazz left quickly.

Sidon couldn’t stop his body from shaking. It was very faint, but small waves of excruciating pain were flowing in the bond. His pearl was being hurt, and Sidon was going to spill blood.

Bazz, being the obedient soldier he is, gathered the troops Sidon requested. The prince turned to them, seeing the confusion on their face. The group was small, which was fine with him. The rest were needed here in the Domain.

“Link is in trouble.” The group collectively steeled themselves at the news. “Be prepared to shed blood.” The soldiers nodded, with a group “sir yes sir”, and they dove into the river.

Sidon swam without rest, always following the river where the bond was strongest. His troops never questioned him, silently swimming behind their prince. The closer they were getting to Link, the more fear, pain, calling for help, for Sidon, intensified. A snarl ripped from Sidon and he swam faster. 

Three days. It took three days to reach what looked to be a hideout. Sidon could feel the full brunt of Link’s emotions now. 

*No no no no no no no no no no no no!* 

“Capture anything that moves.” Was the only warning the troops got before Sidon surged forward into the hideout. He ignored every cry, every attempt to strike him down. All he could think on doing was following the connection. Save his mate. 

*It hurts, I can’t breathe, I won’t give in, Sidon help, Sidon help, Sidon help, Sidon!!* 

Sidon was running on all fours now, pupils blown wide as the scent of Link’s blood hit his nose, along with the scent of…. 

The prince roared as he burst into the room his pearl was in. Two Yiga, violating what was his. They screamed, tearing themselves away from the limp form between them. They couldn’t run away fast enough as the large Zora lunged at them, claws and teeth tearing flesh, snarls and growls piercing the air. The screams didn’t last long. 

There was nothing left of the Yiga, only piles of eviscerates flesh, spilled blood. Sidon was trying to calm his breathing, his heart, when the sound of vomiting reached his ears. Sidon’s head snapped towards the sound, and his eyes widened in horror. 

Link was bound by his wrists, bent forward at an awkward angle, struggling to get his feet under him, covered in bruises and cuts, bleeding…Too much bleeding. Sidon quickly knelt in front of his injured treasure, unable to stop the wounded noise he made when Link flinched away from his hand. 

“Link, my love, my pearl, I’m here. It’s me, you’re going to be OK.” Sidon’s voice was thick with emotion, but he couldn’t let it show right now. 

Link froze, and Sidon could feel Link tuning into their bond. 

*S….Sidon…?* 

The red Zora held Link under his chest, quickly cutting the ropes holding him. Link fell forward with a weak cry, Sidon could hear his shoulders popping as he fell. Weak hands frantically pet at Sidon’s scales until he gathered his treasure against his chest, carefully removing the blindfold, Sidon gasped at how dull his pearl’s ocean blue eyes were. Those eyes widened as much as they could before Link fell apart, sobbing into the prince’s chest. 

“Oh goddess, Link…What did they do to you..?” Sidon held him as he sobbed, gently petting Link’s hair trying to sooth his broken treasure. “You’re safe now love,” a growl bubbled up in Sidon’s voice, “no one will ever touch you again. I’m so sorry it took me so long to get here…” 

Sidon felt a weak hand pet the scales above his heart, before Link went limp in his arms. 

Sidon carefully got up, taking Link away from the bloodbath he caused. Walking back to the main entrance, the other Zora the prince had brought with him gasped when they saw the little Hylian. 

“I’m taking him back to the Domain, he needs immediate medical attention.” Sidon told his troops as he glared at the Yiga his troops captured. “Leave no survivors. Any Yiga you come across on your way back home, kill them. I’ll deal with Zelda about it later. I’m sure she will understand my order.” 

The troops nodded, and Sidon walked to the nearest river, holding his broken pearl, ignoring the screaming behind him.


End file.
